Cucco Pox
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: Samus has faced the likes of Mother Brain and Ridley, but now she must take on the most ferocious enemy she has ever encountered... the chicken pox! Samus x Link


**Hello, my good people. Once again, I'm here with another short Link x Samus one-shot. Though this is one of my shortest one-shots, I still had fun writing this one. A big thumbs up goes to my buddy, Lady Turmoil, for beta reading to this day. I know my stories would be jumbled messes without her help. Now remember. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed.**

**Enjoy it! **

**

* * *

**

Life sure seemed to have enjoyed watching her suffer. Her pale smooth skin, now covered in spots, bumps, and rashes, itched profusely. As she rested in the bed with a snarl on her face, her mind did its very best to blot out the madness her body was experiencing. Her own humanity had failed her once again, leaving her trapped within the confinement of her bedroom until the epidemic passed over.

Samus rolled her eyes and groaned slightly. Unfortunately, her previous ailment, the common cold, was nothing in comparison to her current one. Her hands, wrapped in blue-wool mittens, scratched away at her arms and legs, leaving her to wonder why the hell she even bothered to leave her Varia Suit in the first place. If her husband wasn't such a good kisser, she'd actually try living in her armor.

How did this happen? This juggernaut of an illness spread like a plague when Ness and Lucas returned from Onett with bumps and rashes all over their bodies. At first, everyone thought that the boys were having an allergic reaction to something in the air, but it quickly proved to be the contrary when Popo, Nana, and her daughter, Sammy, suffered similar fates just a couple of weeks after the fact.

Initially, being a good mother, Samus worried about her child, trying her best to aid her in any way, but her husband, Link, who had already experienced the illness in his childhood, informed her of this so called 'Cucco Pox,' and that were was nothing to worry about since Sammy caught it at a young age.

Which brought her back to her current situation. Just a few days after her daughter fully recovered, Samus nearly collapsed from a fever and when she woke up the next day, it felt as if a thousand of those pesky Earth bugs, or rather mosquitoes, had bitten every square inch of her body.

Her eye twitched involuntarily before an exasperated sigh escaped from her mouth. Why was this disease so evil? She already had a fever and countless itches on her body. Why were throbs violently coursing through her skull now? The bounty hunter let out a weak groan as she placed her hand over her forehead in a vain attempt to rub out the pain.

_After this, she was going to leave the blasted planet whether her husband liked it or not._

At this point, the only thing keeping Samus from losing her mind was the comforting fact that the Cucco Pox was a once-in-a-lifetime illness. Once she recovered, the horrible experience would become nothing but a distant memory. Holding her arm out to glance at the red bumps that graced her features, the blond furrowed her brows and frowned slightly. Hopefully, she wouldn't get any permanent marks after this was over.

The door, letting out a high-pitch creak, opened, causing the young woman to snap her head in it's direction with a glare on her face but it dissipated into a warm welcoming smile when she recognized the green-clad Hylian with a bottle in hand, and, more noticeably, the tiny girl that stood by his side grasping his leg tightly.

_Normally she was against visitors, but in case, she was more than happy to make an exception._

The sun's light beamed throughout the room, easily picking up on the child's golden strands. Her blue eyes were as pure and clear as the ocean, showing her inexperience and innocence. Unlike the bounty hunter though, the young girl's ears resembled the long and pointy ones on the man she was accompanying. It reminded her of the first time she met Link. At first glance, he was a human just like her, but the ears proved otherwise. The more she watched the girl, the more she realized how perfect the child was. It was understandable. She was their daughter after all.

The half-Hylian ran to her mother's side with a wide grin on her face before giggling at her father, who carried a worried smile upon seeing his wife. The young man patted the child on the head, giving her the subtle hint to leave her parents alone. The tiny blond nodded before planting a soft kiss on her mother's cheek, leaving a warm sensation to run through her spirit.

_A child's love was an incredible thing._

As Sammy left the room, Samus noticed the grim facade on her husband's face and immediately turned away to avoid any type of eye contact. It was bad enough that she was left in a vulnerable state. A woman with a strong feminine mind such as hers hated the mere thought of being the damsel in distress. Spending a lifetime fighting against monsters and aliens, the bounty hunter developed a hardened spirit, often shutting everyone out around her.

It all changed when she got the invite to join the Smash Brothers some years ago.

Link coincided in her when no one else would and the two forged a deep friendship from there on out. To this day, she couldn't help but wonder how the swordsman found the wherewithal to not only tolerate her harsh and repelling persona but counter it with kindness and grace. After a while, Samus couldn't bring herself to hate such a man, despite how much she disagreed with herself about it.

The woman felt her muscles tense up against her will. She knew Link was staring at her. She hated it whenever he did that. She was a woman who could stare into the eyes of the space dragon, Ridley, and not falter, but she couldn't bring herself to even look in the direction of a simple guy from a forest? Letting out a flustered groan, Samus could only feel ashamed as irony laughed in her face.

It wasn't as bad as she let on. Link was as gentle as a butterfly to her, stopping to place his hand over her forehead. Feeling her cheeks burn and embarrasment rising, Samus slapped his arm away and glared, hoping to chase the hero away. Yet the Hylian, as steadfast as a tree, held his ground and retorted with a warm smile, forcing the bounty hunter to turn back around to hide the flush that was rising on her face. In a weak attempt to hide her falling grace, she grumbled something along the lines of 'get the hell out,' but much to her dismay, Link reared over and pressed his lips against her cheek. Much to her surprise still, the warrior was as innocent as a child at points. How could a guy like that exist and how could she fall for him in such a manner?

Perhaps that was why she couldn't bring herself to look at the Hylian right now. She hated for anyone to worry about her, but whenever she made Link worry, she couldn't help but feel sad. It didn't help that she just acted horribly toward him for his kind gesture. Furrowing her brow and frowning slightly, Samus wanted to hate herself and Link for feeling this way, but all of her negative emotions only went towards herself instead.

_How does he do that?_

However, her daydreaming was cut off abruptly when her sheets and quilt were pulled away and thrown to the foot of the bed. The bounty hunter, taken aback from the rash action, flung her arms around her body in a vain attempt to shield her body. Only sporting her undergarments, not to mentioning the condition of her skin, this reaction was understandable. Even so, though Link was her husband, Samus didn't want him seeing her in this state.

She turned to glare at the man, but was greeted by a mulish visage. At first, Samus softened upon seeing his steely expression, but her frustration took reemerged when Link eased up and grinned nonchalantly, holding out a glass bottle full of cream out for her to see. It didn't take long for her to realize what was going to happen.

_Innocent, my eye... He was enjoying this._

Unfortunately, before she could deny any form of treatment, her body instinctively attacked a horribly timed itch that ran across her arm, leaving her husband to stare at her blankly. Once the vile prickling sensation stopped, Samus glanced at the man, sighing lowly, before laying back down and rolling onto her stomach. At this point, protesting was a waste of energy and the bounty hunter knew it.

Shivering involuntarily as the cold cream made contact with skin, Samus cooed softly as she felt her husband's rough hands rub her down gently.

_Cucco Pox, was it? With treatment like this, she quietly wished the ailment wouldn't leave... _if only for a moment.


End file.
